Love Complications
by Patientpaper
Summary: Edward and Bella. This is set in Twilight, when Edward and Bella are deeply in love and, right now, there are no distractions and complications to their phenomenal relationship. Or so they thought........


Edward and Bella. This is set in Twilight, when Edward and Bella are deeply in love and, right now, there are no distractions and complications to their phenomenal relationship. Or so they thought........

"Will you stay?" I asked Edward, as we walked out of the living room, willing Charlie to continue watching the latest sports program? I held Edwards hand tight and waited for an answer.

"Of course," he replied, "you fascinate me when you sleep." I smiled sheepishly, Edward could never know what fascination is. If he were in my shoes and he saw his beautiful face, _then_, he would be fascinated.

"Great, I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes. I'm gonna say goodnight to Charlie and get my things." I stood on my tiptoes, careful not to fall over, and pecked Edward on the cheek. I hoped I wasn't pushing my luck.

Edward pecked me back and within a second he was gone. _Waiting for me in my room_ I assumed. I quickly said goodnight to Charlie, after all it was a school night, and went to pick up my school things from the kitchen.

When I was upstairs and I'd changed into my pajamas that I save for special nights like these I saw that Edward was laying on my bed waiting for me, his eyes sparkled as he I walked in.

"Thanks for waiting," I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "I know you must get bored."

He shrugged, "Patience is a virtue." He smiled that beautiful, crooked smile and my heart fluttered. I looked at his angel faced and into his beautiful, topaz eyes. It was hard to believe that they used to be green.

Edward gestured towards my pillow and obediently I got under the quilt (only to protect me from the below average temperature of Edwards skin) and I snuggled against my boyfriend happily. He moved slightly and I moved too, so I still fit to his body and he leaned in to kiss me. I was suddenly glad that I'd already cleaned my teeth. This kiss lasted longer than normal and I could help but to throw myself into it with much more enthusiasm. I knew Edward would stop me soon but I couldn't help myself, I was too caught up in the moment.

Suddenly there was a gust of air, a bang and Edward was gone. I looked up, perplexed, gasping for air. Edward was pinned against the wall opposite my bed, as far away as possible from me within the boundaries of my room.

I looked at his face. Anger. Anxiety. Worry. Fury. Confusion. All of these emotions contorted his angel face and a small growl erupted from his chest.

"Bella," he sighed. I knew I let it get too far. Edward always struggled not to kill me when we were intimate, the scent of my blood was overwhelming to him. I looked at him, apologetic, my eyes full of worry, but he didn't see me. His eyes were closed as he concentrated hard on ignoring his animal, vampiric instincts. I knew, from what Edward and the other Cullens had told me, that when a vampire concentrates on something that's all they think about.

Suddenly his eyes popped open; he looked worried. "Charlie" he whispered.

My expression, I think, matched his as I gasped in realisation. Charlie must have heard it when Edward slammed into the wall. I knew that if he had time Edward would have left, out of the window as normal, but instead he just stayed there. I assumed he was reading Charlie's thoughts, trying to decipher the best way to approach the situation. My sports-loving father was completely oblivious to the fact that my boyfriend stayed over most nights and I didn't think he was going to take it very well.

The door flew open. "Bells, are you okay?" he asked as he walked in. He took in the scenery and noticed Edward who was now sat on the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Edward smiled at Charlie politely. "Hello" he said calmly.

I tried to decipher Charlie's facial expression but that was easier said than done. His face was contorted with anger.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice got higher and louder as he growled my name.

"Dad. I – er – I mean, erm . . ." I stuttered, trying to find some words – any words! - that I could say to him.

"Charlie, I think that this situation could be resolved if we approach it in a way that -" Edward began.

My dad, infuriated now, interrupted. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do! This is my house! And you are now forbidden! What in the _world_, Bella, do you think you're doing?!" he added turning to look at me, "You have a _boy_ in your room at 11pm on a school night! Will somebody _please_ like to inform on what's going on?!"

"Well, what it is -"

"Don't interrupt me!" Charlie yelled, contradicting himself, at Edward. I felt a surge of guilt, none of this was Edward's fault.

"Dad, we were only -" I stuttered.

"Only what, Bella?! Having sex I presume!" He turned to Edward again, "You! Get out! Right now, and I never want to see you round here again! Bella, you're forbidden to see him again!" Charlies face was a deep purple and his hands were balled into tight fists. He glared at Edward who sat calmly in his seat. I knew from the expression on his face that he was reading Charlies mind, something that always made me feel self-conscience for my dad, and he must have concluded that the safest thing to do was to get up and leave without saying anything. Because that's exactly what he did.

When I thought that Edward was safely out of hearing distance I let the tears run down my face. Charlie had jumped to the wrong conclusions and now Edward was forbidden. Yes we had been lying to Charlie but it was for the best. Charlie was better off if he was kept well away from the world of magic and myths. It would be too much for him to handle.

"I didn't, dad, I - " I tried to say but I was so overwhelmed with chagrin that I couldn't get the words out.

"Isabella Swan, are you trying to tell me that you are not having sex with this boy and that you are not sneaking out with him late at night and that you haven't been _lying_ to me ever since you met him?!" My sobs came out louder, it was true that I had been lying to Charlie about Edward and his vampire family.

"Dad," I whined, "I'm still a virgin. And besides," I added bravely, "even if I weren't I'm old enough now that I'm _legal_..."

I quickly realised that what I thought was bravery was actually stupidity and I stopped talking.

Charlie glared at me momentarily and then sighed angrily before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. "Bella Swan I never want you to see that boy again, he's a very bad influence on you!" he added as he stormed down the stairs.

I curled up in a tight ball and I let the tears flow down my face. The bed felt too warm without Edward here and, in anger, I kicked the quilt off my bed and layed very still hoping that unconsciousness would soon capture me and I could escape this for just a little while.

_This was my first ever fanfiction and I hope it was sufficient! I think I'm going to go on reviews, if people are reading it I'll continue with other chapterss. I do have a few ideas. So please review, I'm very willing to take criticism. Thanks._


End file.
